This is a one-county area center to provide a continuum of care for the low-income person or family who may have been overlooked in the network of inebriety treatment and rehabilitation due to the individual's incapacity to have a meaningful participation in a recovery program. The Center does recognize that chemical dependency problems and the persons they effect are not homogeneous and, consequently, involve a degree of alienation from society, thus many individuals may feel dehumanized and go back to their old way of dealing with life's tensions by using alcohol and other mood-altering substances. The director-counselor of the Center is responsible for the programmatic effort in the various service elements within the Referral Center, plus other community-based agencies in maximizing existing resources. Geographically, the Center is located near the Willmar State Hospital for the inpatient treatment of the alcoholic. There is an active AA group and also an Al-Anon group that are accessible to the low-income person or family for consultation.